


Betrothed By Default

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Betrothed By DefaultAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): Enchanted Chest of TreasuresPrompt: Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 899Roll: 9Drarry separately uncover a Black family artefact set that leaves them somehow bonded together.Word Count: 897 wordsSummary: Harry & Draco turn up at St. Mungos separately but leave together.





	Betrothed By Default

Harry entered the bedroom that he assumed used to belong to Mrs Black. He’d put off decluttering this particular room for as long as he dared, but he thought it was about time he started. He knew Mrs Weasley had done a lot over the last few years while it was used as Headquarters, but there was still a lot of cleaning to be done. Not to mention redecorating, he thought. 

Rolling his sleeves up, he surveyed the room, wondering where to start. His eyes fell on a display cabinet in the corner of the room. Moving across to it, he cautiously opened the doors. He’d learnt not to just dive in and start pulling things out of any of the cupboards in this house. 

When nothing leapt out at him, or screamed, he opened the doors wider and peered inside. He could see lots of dusty, silvery objects and some cardboard boxes. He reached into the cupboard and carefully extracted a very ornate, silver candlestick that bore the Black family crest. Running his thumb over the crest, he snorted softly at the motto. 

He set the candlestick aside and reached back into the cupboard. If there was one candlestick, there must be another, he thought. However, after pulling several other objects out of the cupboard and still not finding the other, he came to the conclusion that it must have been lost.

***

“Mother, exactly what is it that we’re looking for?” Draco sighed. “And why are _we_ looking at all? Wouldn’t the House Elves be better at this?”

“Draco, I have told you, this is not a job for House Elves,” Narcissa replied in a tired tone. “We’re looking for a brooch that I have misplaced, but I am certain that it is in this room.” 

Suppressing a groan, Draco went back to searching the dresser. “Why do we have only one candlestick?” he asked, pulling the silver candlestick out and examining it. “It’s got the Black crest on it.” 

“It must have been separated from it’s partner,” Narcissa replied absently. “That old House Elf of my aunt’s was always turning up here with things for Bellatrix, I imagine that was one of them.” 

“Hm,” Draco said, running his thumb lightly over the crest before setting the candlestick aside. He could have sworn that his skin was tingling, though he didn’t have much time to dwell on it.

***

“Hermione, do you think you could take a look at my hand?” Harry asked, entering Hermione’s office. “It hasn’t stopped tingling all day.”

Hermione frowned and held her hand out. “Let me see,” she said, pulling her wand out. Running it over Harry’s hand, she muttered some diagnostic spells. 

Harry watched nervously. He didn’t know what he’d done to his hand, but it was becoming irritating now. 

“What have you been doing this morning?” Hermione asked, frowning. 

“Well, I started clearing out the master bedroom at the house,” Harry said. “I found a load of old silver in the cabinet.” 

“That might explain it then,” Hermione said. “I can’t get an exact diagnosis, it’s old magic. Pureblood magic.” 

“Great,” Harry groaned. “I suppose I’ll have to go to St. Mungos then. I can’t have it tingling like this forever.” 

“Go now,” Hermione said. “Just in case it’s something dangerous. It doesn’t _appear_ to be, but I’m no Healer.” 

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry sighed, standing up again. “Sorry to have bothered you.” 

Hermione waved him off with a smile.

***

As he entered St. Mungos, Harry heard a voice that he hadn’t heard for a long time.

Shaking his head, Harry approached the reception desk. “Hi, I need someone to take a look at my hand,” he said. “I was doing some clearing at home and I think it’s come into contact with some old, Pureblood type magic.” 

“Potter?” 

Harry turned in surprise. “Malfoy. How, er, how are you?”

“Did I just hear you say your hand has come into contact with Pureblood magic?” Draco asked, ignoring the question. 

“What has that got to do with you?” Harry replied, bristling slightly. 

Draco frowned. “Only that I think I may have the same issue.” 

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at Draco. He turned back to the receptionist. “We need to see someone. Now.”

***

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Draco groaned. “There’s no reversal for this magic?”

“I am sorry, Mr Malfoy,” the Healer said. “The magic was designed to be activated by touch. It _is_ old magic, indeed. Usually put into place on a pair of objects, one for each person, usually a couple.” 

“And what does this magic do?” Harry asked, his eyes still wide. “How, I mean, I knew my candlestick must have a matching one, but how can this magic work when we’re not a couple?”

“The old magic didn’t just bond established couples,” the Healer explained. “It could also be used to… betroth people. However, that usually applied to people who were already attracted to each other.” 

Harry and Draco stared at each other. 

“What if… what if we don’t want to be betrothed?” Harry asked eventually.

“I don’t believe that the magic allows for that eventuality,” the Healer replied carefully. “I’d say you need to get used to each other.” 

Harry and Draco continued to stare at each other. 

“Would you come to dinner with me, Potter?” Draco asked, biting the bullet after a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last prompt fulfilled. Thank you to the organisers - I've thoroughly enjoyed the challenge!


End file.
